monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MHF2/MHFU: Great Sword / Long Sword Tree
This is a weapon tree for all Great Swords and Long Swords. The weapons with an asterisk (*) next to them means that they can be bought from scratch at the store, meaning they can be obtained without upgrading. If you create a weapon page, please go to these infoboxes and use the template (words at bottom). LongSword Infobox GreatSword Infobox =Great Swords= Iron Series (GS) Buster Sword | +----------------------------------+-----------------------------+ | | | White Serpentblade * | Blango Destroyer * | | | Silver Serpentblade | Blango Destroyer+ | | | +-----------------------+ | Blango Decimator | | | | Vile Serpentblade Golden Serpentblade | Blango Destructor | | Deadly Serpentblade | | | Poison Serpentblade | Buster Sword+ | | +------------------------------+-----------------------+ | | | Defender Buster Blade Iron Katana (LS) | | | | | | Sentinel | | | +------*----------------+ | | | | Barbaroi Blade * Halberd * | | | | Crimson Goat Judgement | | | +---------------*-----------------+ | | Cat's Soul Ravager Blade | | Cat's Curse +--------------------------+ | | | Cat's King Ravager Blade+ Khezu Shock Sword * | | | Khezu Shock Blade | | | | +---------------------------+----------------+ | | Tactical Blade Chrome Razor | | Strategic Blade +--------------------------------+ | | | Chrome Death Razor | | Carbalite Sword | +------------------------------------------------------------+ | | | Carbalite Sword+ Bronze Coin Guardian Sword | | | +-----------------+ Gaoren Coin Imperial Sword | | Lacerator Blade Demon Halberd | Great Demon Halberd Special GS's Frozen Tuna Black Belt Blade Tiger Agito | | | Crystallized Tuna Expert Blade Tigrex Great Sword Dragonslayer Black Blade Worn Great Sword | | | Eternal Annihilator Fatalis Blade Weathered Grt Sword | | | Eternal Eradicator Fatalis Ancestor +---------+----------+ | | Epitaph Blade Teostra Blade | King Teostra Blade Rusted Great Sword | Tarnished Great Sword | +-----------+-----------+ | | Ancient Blade Steel Ice Blade | Steel Ice Blade+ | Daora's Decimator =Long Swords= Bone Series (LS) Bone | Large Bone | +-------------------------------+---------------------+ | | Black Katana Mk.I Bone Katana 'Wolf' | | Black Katana Mk.II Bone Katana 'Shark' | | Black Katana Mk.III | | | +--------------------+ | | +----------------------------+-----+------------------------+ | | | Bone Katana 'Dragon' Wyvern Blade 'Fall' Wyvern Blade 'Leaf' | | | +---------------------+ Wyvern Blade 'Blood' Wyvern Blade 'Verde' | | | | Supremacy Blade Fire Dragonsword Wyvern Blade 'Maple' Wyvern Blade 'Holly' | | Divine Slasher Red Dragonsword | Smolder Dragonsword Iron Katana (LS) Part A Iron Katana | Iron Katana 'Grace' | Iron Katana 'Gospel' | ----------------------------------------- | | Eager Cleaver Saber | | Devil Slicer Lion Dance Saber | | True Devil Slicer Lion King Saber Iron Katana (LS) Part B Iron Katana | Iron Katana 'Grace' | Dark Scythe | --------------------------------------------------------------- | | Crimson Scythe ---- White Mantis Tormentor | | | Monoblos Scythe Frost Ripper ------------------------- | | Crab Cutter Scythe of Menace | Daimyo Cutter Special LSs Tigrex Tooth Dragonwood L. Sword Centenarian Dagger Akantor Katana | | | Tigrex Katana Fanatic Dragonwood LS Susano Blade